Chanced Whim
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: "I dare you to kiss the next person who walks through that door." She believed in fate, he believed in coincidence, their unwilling victim believed in the unpredictable...in the end...it was all just a Chanced Whim.
1. I Dare You!

**Chanced Whim**

Summary: It was meant as just a little dare, but she couldn't help it. Kagome took it one step farther. Sitting at her desk, her closest friend since childhood comes in and on a whim, she calls him over for a game. "I dare you to kiss the next person who walks through that door." She believed in fate, he believed in coincidence, their unwilling victim believed in the unpredictable...in the end...it was all just a Chanced Whim.

Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Death Note

Couple: Matt/Mello and Kagome/Near

Genre: Romance

Rated: M

**-x-x-x-**

**I Dare You**

**-x-x-x-**

'What the hell!' Kagome glanced at the blue screen of death that inhabited her monitor before it shut off for the third time since she got on. Looking over her screen to the Auburn/Red haired young man in the cubicle in front of hers, she sighed and got up. He laughed and sat down, his green eyes held too much humor in her opinion. He had been waiting for her to ask for his help since she first cursed her luck with the blue screen that had made her morning more difficult than it should have been. "Stop laughing!" She snapped.

"Right, right." He tapped his fingers quickly and fluidly against her keyboard as if it were only second nature to him. With him, it probably was.

"Matt, Kagome, how is that new layout coming along?"

Kagome was the eyes; she looked for Matt and herself while he continued pecking at her keyboard. "The rough draft is finished; we wanted to run it by you after your eight o'clock, then go ahead and follow it up with Johnson & Johnson before drawing up the final and getting the cameras and other security precautions set up in their new building."

"Good, good, wonderful! I will see you at ten then. Be there at exactly ten. I detest the tardy."

"We are aware sir. Have a lovely day." She watched her boss leave, his crimped black hair in a high ponytail. His crimson eyes lingered on one of the passing woman who worked there.

"_I detest the tardy~"_ Matt mocked in a highly annoying tone.

"He doesn't sound like that." Kagome laughed as he turned and smiled.

"Close enough," He stood and made his way back to his cubicle where he grabbed a brown hollow tube with white caps on both ends. Inside were the rough drafts of the Johnson & Johnson Company's newest buildings layout plans for security. "That man hates everything unless it's wearing a short tight skirt and has a pair of double D's."

"You know that isn't true." Kagome said as she took the tube from him.

"Yeah...your right. He'll take C's too."

She laughed before getting back to work. "You're a real piece of work Mattie. You are a genius technician and a radical hi-tech security hacker. It amazes me that you aren't doing something better with your skills."

"You know what amazes me?"

She moved so that she could look around the divider that separated their cubicles, looking him in the eyes when he spoke.

"The fact that you actually used the word radical…what is that, like a 1960's – 1970's term. Up there with, Far Out, Gnarly and Razz."

"...are you really commenting on _my_ grammar? What about you, pwned? By any chance, were you aware that the word you so frequently use was a mistake that someone made when they tried typing 'owned' too quickly?"

"Of course I knew that; doesn't make the word any less cool."

"...yes...actually it does."

"Jealous much."

"Of what?" Kagome rolled her chair to his desk.

"I have a life and you don't."

"That has nothing to do with grammar, also, I wouldn't consider a virtual game world a life. Last I checked we don't get 'res'."

"Ha, tell that to the damn stray cat that's still kickin' outside my apartment window."

"It's still alive?"

"I swear that thing has some demonic offspring growing inside it that keeps it going."

"...right," She rolled back to her desk and got started on her work. The login screen popped up with the same thing as always, User Name and Password. _'Kagome_Higurashi' she typed in the box for her User Name,_ 'g0shinb0ku' was the password she used, substituting zeros with her o's.

"We have a trainee coming later." Matt said from his side.

"Who's charge?" Kagome asked, pulling up her Outlook.

"…hm, I think yours. It's a girl, twenty four I think. You'll meet her at the lobby…oooh..."

"Hm? What 'oooh'?" She looked over her divider at Matt once again.

"According to this, you need to be their in negative 20 minutes."

"Negative…AH! I'm late?" She ran out of the cubicles and made her way down the steps of the four floor building.

Matt smiled and looked down at the sticky note then frowned. "Oh...this is for tomorrow..." He gave a silly grin before placing the sticky on her monitor and sneaking off to the break room.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome mentally growled at Matt who had yet to return. She would see him soon enough but by the point she'll have to be all sunshine and daisies. She glanced at the time and practically growled.

"Heh, Kagome..."

She glared coldly as Matt made his way towards her cubical.

"You know it was an accident. I didn't mean to make you run down all that way...I misread it." He pouted.

"Humph," She glared. Staring a few minutes longer, she sighed and watched him as he grinned and pulled her up. "I forgive you, but I want to get back at you somehow."

"But I didn't do it on purpose! Have a heart!"

She glared, "No, my feet hurt from all that running and all those stairs! The elevator is out of order!"

He flinched back.

"Hmm..." She thought for a second, "How about..."

"How about you think of something during the meeting, we have to go..." He prayed that during the meeting she would forget all need of harming him...physically, mentally or otherwise.

**-x-x-x-**

She did think, all through the meeting Kagome thought and finally, finally after talking with her boss, Johnson & Johnson, a few clients and her mother, of course, she thought up the perfect _punishment_.

"Matt!"

Matt froze mid-step and turned to Kagome who sat at her cubicle still. He slowly placed his foot down and made his way towards her. "Yeah? What's up?"

"I changed my mind!"

"...on getting back at me!"

"No you dork! I don't want to just get back at you, I want to play a game with you! Dare!"

"You mean..._Truth_ or Dare?" He asked hopeful.

"Of course I don't! I Dare You...to kiss the next person that walks through that door!"

"...oh, that's it?" He sighed, "Alright," He sat down on her desk and waited, watched and waited, patiently waiting for his victim to step through the elevator doors. They did...

Kagome's own heart skipped at the sight; a beautiful blonde in a black long sleeve sweater that fit her form perfectly, and a pair of black paints. She wore black heeled boots and a black beret from a Paris designer line. A pair of black shades covered her eyes, but her smooth complexion could be seen contrasting with the black she wore.

Kagome watched Matt walk practically blind to the lady, when something caught her attention or rather, a lack of something..."Oh no..."

"_Hi," _She could hear Matt all the way from where she sat; knowing what would happen if he kissed this person...well...it was definitely payback. He leaned forward as the blonde said '_hi'_ and the deed was done. Matt had successfully kissed the person...and Kagome was laughing her ass off!

A grunt sounded and Kagome looked to see that Matt was kneeling with a knee against his gut. _'Ouch!'_ She moved to the blonde and bowed apologetically, "I am so sorry, you probably should have let someone walk out before you. It was my fault, a dare."

The blonde was blushing furiously, "What the hell did you dare him to do?"

"Ah...kiss the next person that walked in. Again, I am so sorry, sir."

Matt's ear twitched, "...sir?" He grunted curiously. "SIR?"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed! Please leave reviews!**


	2. Traumatized or Draumatized

**Chanced Whim**

Summary: It was meant as just a little dare, but she couldn't help it. Kagome took it one step farther. Sitting at her desk, her closest friend since childhood comes in and on a whim, she calls him over for a game. "I dare you to kiss the next person who walks through that door." She believed in fate, he believed in coincidence, their unwilling victim believed in the unpredictable...in the end...it was all just a Chanced Whim.

Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Death Note

Couple: Matt/Mello and Kagome/Near

Genre: Romance

Rated: M

**-x-x-x-**

**Traumatized or Dramatized?**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome, Matt and the young _man,_ who had the luck of walking through the elevator doors in time to be kissed by Matt, sat in the office with their boss Naraku.

"May I inquire as to why you chose to elicit such an outlandish pastime while at work, and with one of our biggest benefactors?!"

Kagome sighed, "It was a dare, and completely my fault. I provoked Matt, he took the bait...if anyone is to be punished for this, then allow me to take full responsibility."

"...Mello, you have the floor. To what should be done to these two, I find that it would be best for some input from the victim." Naraku said in kind to the blonde who sat fuming across from Matt and Kagome.

"My input? Let these two come work for me, I'll have them regretting their childish antics within the first hour on the job."

"That job...you mean-"

"Did I stutter? Now, money is only dependent on their performance...how much I give will be decided on how much _they _give. Am I understood?"

Naraku sighed, standing, he held out a hand to Mello. "Yes, I will send them to your _location_ at the start of the new work week."

"No, I will send for them tomorrow. They should pack for a month..." Mello stood straight, knocking Naraku's hand away from him. He turned and walked off.

Naraku faced his employees with a cold and cruel glare. "You will do everything you are told, for this company, and for your jobs!" With that, he too left.

Kagome sighed, "We got in trouble."

"Your fault too..." Matt took her hand in his and pulled her up from her seat, guiding her out of the office before taking his hand back and shoving them both into his pockets. "Let's go, no point staying for work if we aren't going to be here starting tomorrow,"

"I'll stay with you tonight if that's okay, I honestly don't want to be alone. I get mopey when I get yelled at,"

Matt laughed, "Yeah, I know. Last time, you ended up calling me up around four in the morning, proclaiming that you were completely useless as a woman and an employee...you'd stuffed yourself with potato chips, and Dutch chocolate and Vanilla ice-cream. You can stay with me, we'll stop by your house though so that you can grab some clothes...got to pack for a week!"

"Yeah...the blonde boy pwned us."

Matt looked at Kagome before giving into a laugh, "Never say that again."

Kagome pouted, playfully hitting him in the arm before grabbing her purse and car keys from her desk and following him out to the parking lot.

**-x-x-x-**

**(6:00 AM)**

**~Knock~Knock~Knock~**

"_Mmm...Kagome, you get it..."_

Kagome shook her head, _"No...It's warm, too early, you get it." _The bed dipped and Kagome smiled sleepily, her eyes still closed, she pulled the comforter tighter around her body to embrace the warmth.

"Uh...Kags, you may want to get up and get dressed..."

"_Huh?"_

"Not huh, now!"

Kagome jumped up at his yelling from the door and made her way out of his bed. It wasn't that she needed to get dressed; it was just that she needed to pull on pants. She was dressed in a shirt and boxers, but otherwise, she was indeed dressed. Grabbing a pair of Matt's jeans, she pulled them on and made her way out into the living room as she buttoned them and let them fall on her hips. "Welcome to Matt's Flat! You are the blonde guy from yesterday...I thought you were 'sending' someone to get us."

"I changed my mind, is my presence an inconvenience, or do you just prefer strangers to walk into your humble abode?"

"Oh...yeah, because you're not a stranger...besides, how do you know you weren't interrupting something?" Kagome wrapped her arms around Matt's neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's a laugh, I highly doubt you two are in a relationship, sexually."

Matt laughed, "He called it Kags,"

Kagome pouted, "Yeah, it's hard to be convincing when you hold no real sexual attraction for your best friend. Matt, it's your fault!"

"_You clearly just said '_it's hard to be convincing when you hold no real sexual attraction for your best friend' no one said I wasn't attracted to you,"

Kagome laughed, "So you have the hot's for me Matt? Maybe I shouldn't be so trusting as to sleep in the same bed as you."

"Funny, Kags...funny."

"If you two are done, we have places to be. I hate to be late to a previous engagement."

Kagome grabbed her suitcase as Matt did the same thing. Both were stopped by a leather glove clad hand.

"You don't plan to leave looking like _that,_ do you?"

Kagome frowned, looking down at her clothes; she'd slipped on sandals and was ready to go, whereas Matt was dressed in a striped red and black long sleeved shirt and blue jeans with socks and boots on. "I see absolutely no problem with our attire."

"I see many things wrong with it. I had clothes thankfully prepared for the both of you."

"**...?" **Kagome and Matt shared a look as Mello walked out and motioned someone forward. Kagome made to look out into the hall only to stumble back as a taller and bulkier man walked forward with two boxes.

"Go, dress...I will await the two of you down stairs by the car."

Kagome watched him and the other man leave, "...Matt...I think I'm going to hate him..."

"Really...?" Matt pocketed his hands, "I think I like him,"

"You would!"

Both laughed before they opened their _boxes_ and proceeded in changing. Life after today would be completely different for the two of them, neither were sure of what would come, but both were sure it would change them forever.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoy chapter two! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
